


Your lie; our promise.

by snfics



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: ‘Once everything is settled, we’ll come here and watch the firework together.’ You said that and I should have known it must be a lie.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Your lie; our promise.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is after Code Geass R2 so basically Lelouch is death from the start. Only Suzaku here in the story as a narrative. (I don't know should I tag major character death or not since he's never alive.)

.

.

.

I should have known you were such a liar – a good one to be specific.

_‘Once everything is settled, we’ll come here and watch the firework together.’_ You said that and I should have known it must be a lie.

The graduation ceremony has passed and you’re not here – no one’s here.

I walked across the road to the rooftop where you promised to be.

All the memories of the time we have been together, keeping on flashing back to me.

I remember… all those times we spent together.

I remember… your smile, bright smile that always lighten my heart.

I remember… the way you talk, laugh, and having fun.

I remember… each and everything about you.

What if that day you were not there…?

What if that you never got the power of Geass…?

What if you were just an ordinary student…?

Will you be able to live longer…?

Will we be able to stay together…?

No.

I know it’s impossible since the beginning… not even since the day you met C.C… but since the very beginning… when we met ten years ago.

Our fate was set.

I walked across the road to the rooftop where you promised to be.

But I know you are not going to be there.

I’m standing alone with a sparklers in my hands, lighten it up for you to see.

Will you be able to watch it from up there?

I know you were such a liar – a good one to be specific.

_‘Once everything is settled, we’ll come here and watch the firework together.’_ You said that and here I am… waiting for you.

.

.

.


End file.
